


This night is ours

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Camilla breaks up with Joe, it's their turn, their time, and Joe needs to show Nick how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This night is ours

Turning the handle to the hotel room door, Joe didn't expect to see Nick facing the other wall, fists clenched on the bed beside his thighs, muttering. Sure, he'd expected him to be angry. Nick always got angry for Joe, and Joe appreciated it, but it wasn't ever this bad. Before allowing the door to close, Joe listened, not having made enough noise to call Nick's attention to him. Words like 'broken heart' 'my brother' and 'Camilla' made their way over to him. He finally felt the impact, and he could have laughed that Nick was more upset for him than he was. He could have, if it wasn't one of the most peace-evoking things he'd ever experienced.  
  
Nick cared. He cared, and cared until Joe was pretty sure it hurt him, being so concerned with other people. Joe had always known that about Nick, but he'd never seen it reduce Nick to be beside himself. Talking to himself like that... When Joe let the door slide into its hinge, Nick's head snapped in his direction, jaw clenched until he saw who it was. Then Nick turned onto the bed, folding one of his legs underneath the other. His face fell, and his cheeks burned. He was angry and hurt, and Joe realized then, how he must have sounded over the phone.  
  
As he walked over to his little brother's bed, climbed on, sitting, facing him, he tried to run through his head everything that had happened after the moments on the phone with Camilla. Maybe he'd been in shock. He didn't remember it affecting him all that much, except for the absolute need to call Nick right then and there. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember what he'd said to Nick. The problem was that Joe really - he felt okay, at least now. Yeah it stung and probably would for a really long time, but part of him had always expected this. Maybe, though, too much of him hadn't. All he knew, by the state Nick was in, was that he must have sounded really, really terrible across the line.  
  
Dropping his bag onto the floor, Joe looked Nick over. When he got back up to Nick's eyes, there was an emotion Joe wasn't sure how to describe, just that Nick cared. "Hey Nick," Joe offered, and he felt the need to be quiet, his voice almost a whisper. It looked like Nick wanted to hug him but didn't know if he should. Instead he ended up twisting the ring on his finger, affording Joe sorry glances in the silence. Finally when Joe was about to just go sit on his other bed until Nick had enough time to think, Nick reached out and squeezed his leg, trying to be a comfort.  
  
"Joe, she shouldn't have - I'm so sorry. I hate her for that. I do. I hate her. You loved her so much and you were always so good to her. I just hate her. Why do you always run into these girls who think they can just pretend and then - I just hate-" Joe cut him off with a 'shh' noise, moving Nick's hand from his leg, back to Nick's side on the bed. "No she should-" Joe did it again, raising up so that he was kneeling on the bed.  
  
Slowly he lifted his hand to Nick's neck, softly placing his thumb over Nick's pressure point, curling his hand around the back of Nick's neck, putting just enough pressure, leaning until Nick was falling back, gently laying on the bed, Joe hovering over him. "Joe..." Nick's voice was uneasy, a higher pitch than Joe was used to. It made him sound younger than he was, or maybe just his age. Joe was hardly sure which was which anymore. Joe continued, giving Nick a soft smile before tipping his head back a little, rubbing in a circle with the pad of his thumb over Nick's vein. He put his lips to the base of Nick's neck, kissed lightly. Moved up to his Adam's Apple, kissed, sucked a little, making Nick's breath hitch. Moved up on last time, beneath Nick's chin, and kissed three times in a horizontal line.  
  
Pulling up again, no smile on his face, a lump in his own throat, feeling a little overwhelmed himself, Joe drew a line down Nick's neck with his thumb, guiding his little brother so that Nick tipped his head back down. Nick's eyes were kind of wide, a little surprised, but there wasn't anything but hope and wonder beneath his eyes, his lips glistening a little from where he'd licked them, probably nervous. "How did you know?" he asked Joe. His voice had lost its higher tone, becoming a little gruff, but not making him sound any different than Nick, just Nick.  
  
A smile reappeared on Joe's face, and he answered simply, "I felt it." Nick nodded a little, understanding softening the look in his eyes. Reaching up and turning his fingers into Joe's hair, Nick pulled his brother's lips back down this own pressing gentle, closed-mouth kisses against them, over and over. Finally Joe pulled away, using his hand to wrap around Nick's, pulling it off his neck, holding it beside Nick's stomach. He nuzzled his nose into the curls above Nick's ear and whispered softly, "Go take a bath Nicky, relax. I've got some things I need to do, okay?"  
  
"A bath?" Nick questioned, tugging at Joe's hand a little, calling Joe's eyes to his. Joe nodded reassuringly, a half-smile, half-smirk on his face. Nick nodded back, and Joe slid off the bed, still holding Nick's hand, pulling him up and helping him to his feet. When Nick ended up standing behind Joe, he couldn't resist. Wrapping his arms around Joe's waist, he gave Joe a quick hug, pressing a kiss to Joe's shoulder, unable to keep himself from smiling a little as he walked to the bathroom, doing as Joe had suggested. He only regretted having to leave Joe's side so soon.  
  
\---  
  
The bathroom door opened, and Joe's heart started beating a little faster. He was confident, yes, but even with confidence, a few nerves are allowed. Nick stepped out, steam trailing after him. It hadn't been a very long bath, but it had been just long enough. The candles were all lit, placed carefully around the room; Joe wasn't risking a fire, not tonight anyway. The bed was turned down. His face was shaven, his hair combed through, clean boxers on and a white v-neck t-shirt, nails clipped, washed with a washcloth and the sink not hidden away in the bathroom. He'd tried so hard. He wanted it to be perfect for Nick. For them. He watched closely as Nick took everything in, an apprehensive smile on his face, turning more secure when Nick's jaw dropped.  
  
"How long have you been planning this?" It sounded like he didn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Joe shrugged, felt himself blush a little. "Since C - the call." Nick furrowed his brows a little, looking at Joe, looking so much like Nick, his Nick, that Joe laughed a little and decided to concede. "Well, before that, I guess... I wasn't sure if it would ever..." Nick nodded, not making Joe continue.  
  
Walking over to Nick, Joe couldn't help but look him over, over and over again. When he was close enough to touch, Nick reached out for Joe's wrist, but Joe shook his head, and went around, coming up behind Nick. He placed his hands at Nick's waist, and with a small kiss to the skin connecting Nick's neck and shoulder, he began guiding him over to Nick's bed once more. When they were standing right in front of it, Nick tried to turn his head to look at Joe, but Joe stopped him, standing up on his toes just a bit to put his chin over Nick's shoulder. "You trust me, Nicky, right?" Nick swallowed, nodded.  
  
Joe allowed Nick to turn in his arms, minding his towel, as Joe moved his hands up to Nick's bare shoulders, and pushed him gently to sit on the bed. Nick's head was racing with questions of what, exactly was going to happen. By the time he was on his back, his legs laid straight in front of him, he was pretty sure he knew. He was okay... He was just nervous, and he could feel his heart pumping, swore he could hear it. His breathing was slightly erratic as he tried to calm himself, tried to have faith that he could be what Joe wanted. It was ridiculous, to feel worried about what Joe would think of him, he knew. Nick knew Joe loved him, would love him no matter what, but he couldn't help being self-conscious as he sucked in his stomach a little.  
  
Believe him, Joe noticed, could see Nick's stomach move in, could see the strain of the veins in Nick's neck, the half-distant look in his eye as he tried to look perfect, but Joe decided to ignore it. He'd had this plan - he didn't know exactly when it started formulating, but he knew that almost every detail was set the second he hung up with Camilla. It was finally time, it was his and Nick's time, and he'd been preparing for this moment for what felt like his entire life. By the end of it, Nick would know he was the most beautiful thing Joe had ever seen.  
  
Letting the towel stay wrapped around Nick's waist, Joe hoped that Nick would be able to get comfortable, find himself so the rest of the night could happen. His breath shuddered out a bit, as he placed one knee and then the other, at the end of the bed, hands on either sides of Nick's legs, Nick watching him carefully. Joe looked into Nick's eyes, smiled warmly, and Nick put his head back against the pillow as Joe had silently requested.  
  
Feet tense, Joe was careful to resist the temptation to massage them. Maybe after... He was glad though, that it had been his plan to start there anyway. If he changed anything now, he was sure some sort of chaos would take over. Joe bent his head, placing his face beside Nick's left foot, and kissed the arch, kissed it until Nick let go, relaxed. Then he turned to the other and placed a soft kiss to the warm skin there. He hadn't counted on it being so difficult to resist reaching out to Nick with his hands, with his fingers, but he felt them twitching even under his own weight. When he paused to focus, he felt Nick shift a little, heard him take a deep breath in, and it pushed him to continue.  
  
Moving up, Joe placed kisses to the insides of each of Nick's ankles, up one calf, down the other, eyes closing as he felt himself grow closer and closer to Nick, who remained almost perfectly still. When Joe realized that Nick wouldn't enjoy it, as much as he could, unless he let himself just - be, he slid up the bed, knees in between Nick's legs, pushing them apart the further up he went, hands sliding between Nick's sides and arms, careful not to touch. Once Nick's eyes were looking straight up into his, he leaned down to Nick's ear. "... I love you, Nick, more than anything. All right?" He felt Nick nod his head, beside him, heard Nick's arm moving, but didn't move his eyes from Nick's.  
  
He let Nick's hand cup his head, over his ear, let Nick guide him until their lips were touching, didn't put pressure until he felt Nick's lips pushing against his. His own breath finally hitched when he felt Nick's lips part against his, felt the tip of a tongue in the crease of his lips, gently prodding. He opened his mouth just a little, and when Nick took the invitation, lifting his head to get even closer to Joe, he sucked until Nick let out a soft moan into his mouth, a sound he repeated after.  
  
Waiting until Nick pulled away, breathless, Joe moved downward, began kissing and sucking at Nick's neck once more, sucking beneath his jaw on either side, licking at his Adam's Apple before a closed-mouth kiss, before sucking there as well. He felt Nick's arms muscles tighten as his hands gripped the sheets, trying not to make any sound. Joe moved his mouth back beside Nick's ear. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, Nicky. Let me hear you... Please...?" It wasn't but a whisper, and Nick bit his lip before turning his head and pressing a quick kiss to the first part of Joe his lips touched, his jaw, making Joe grin.  
  
"Love you, Joe." Nick's voice was soft, called Joe to one more gentle kiss to his lips before sliding back down the bed. Joe started from the beginning, this time taking each of Nick's longer toes into his mouth, sucking slowly, shortly before moving up to Nick's knees, using his nose to guide Nick to bend them just so. When Joe had room, he kissed the back of one knee, then the other, trying to ignore how the towel was slipping farther away from Nick's body as he did so, and then bent back to suck in the same spots.  
  
When Joe passed over the towel, his heart jumped, beat a little bit quicker. Nick's stomach... Joe forced himself to breathe again, running his tongue slowly across the lines formed by Nick's muscles. He left kisses across each trail when he was done, smiled whenever he caught Nick looking, fascinated, heated, lovingly ...all for Joe. Moving up again, Joe placed his lips over Nick's collar bone, ran his tongue across one side, then the other. Licking the insides of each elbow, he tried not to laugh when Nick pulled away a little; obviously it tickled, and to calm the nerves, Joe kissed, left extra kisses there before creating a path with his tongue down one side, then the other. At each hand, he took Nick's index finger into his mouth, sucked slow, but a little less gently, pulling pleased sounds from Nick's throat. Nick's breathe caught when Joe wrapped his tongue around each finger, pulling up around it as he left each hand.  
  
"Joe?" Nick finally asked, throat constricted, voice sounding weak. Joe looked up carefully from where he was dipping his tongue deep into Nick's belly button, cause Nick to shudder just slightly. His look of question gave Nick the strength to reach for Joe's head, to pull him up to his face once again, where Nick whispered into Joe's ear. "Now, please?" Joe kissed Nick's ear.  
  
When he pulled away to look Nick in the eyes, though, he still saw hesitance. Joe licked his lips before asking gently, soothingly, "Would it make you more comfortable if I weren't wearing anything either?" Nick seemed to consider it only momentarily before nodding. "Would you like to help me?"  
  
A barely-there groan came out of Nick's throat as he sat up, body aligning with Joe's. Joe was still careful not to touch Nick with his hands or fingers, resisted the temptation as Nick slipped his hands under Joe's shirt, sliding it up, and over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Nick seemed to take Joe in for just a moment, before he hooked all of his fingers but his thumbs into each side of Joe's boxers, pulling down slowly, looking into Joe's eyes the whole time, both shaking slightly in anticipation. When they were at Joe's knees, Nick laid back down, still not taking his eyes from Joe's face. Joe pressed himself carefully down onto Nick, but mostly held himself up so he didn't make his brother uncomfortable. He worked his boxers off as gently as he could, and slid them off the bed with his foot.  
  
He sat back up only after taking Nick's lower lip between his, nibbling so softly that Nick barely felt the graze of teeth. It took him a moment to realize what he was about to do, but he knew if he hesitated too long, Nick would get worried again. He took each side of the towel in his hands, on the outside, so he didn't come into contact with any skin. Nick lifted his hips just enough, and Joe carefully opened the towel and slid it out from beneath Nick, looking at him, silently telling him, again, how much he loved him. When the towel was on the ground, forgotten, Joe placed another firm, acknowledging kiss to the skin around Nick's belly button.  
  
Finally, sending a jolt through Nick's body, Joe took him into his mouth. It was careful and slow, sometimes too slow, but Joe had never done this before, and he didn't want to hurt Nick, not for anything. Nick's breathing was music, the tempo commanded the pace. He did his best to contain himself, to keep everything going perfect when it was closer to over, was going over, was over. Then he was fine, after breathing for a few moments, Nick's fingers limp in his hair.  
  
As he moved up Nick's body again, Nick's fingers dragged down his head, his neck, his shoulders, ending up on his back as Joe pressed soft kisses to his cheeks. Nick's eyes opened for the first time in minutes, what felt like an eternity. His eyes were beautiful watery, glowing with the candle light. He found enough energy to lift his head to press his lips to Joe.  
  
After laying back down for another minute, letting Joe continue pressing the smallest kisses across his face, his ears, his neck, chest, and upper arms, Nick breathed out heavy. He made to move, to slide down beneath Joe's body, to show Joe how much he loved him, too, but Joe caught him. He pressed a finger soft, but firm under Nick's chin, shook his head no. "Why?" Nick asked, and it was almost a whine, something Joe hadn't heard since Nick was probably thirteen and a half. He laughed a little, pressing another kiss to Nick's lips that turned into slow, smooth, open-mouthed kisses, tongues making love. When Joe pulled away, smiling softly down at Nick, Nick looked at peace, but again came his soft, used up voice, "Why, Joe? I want to show you too..."  
  
"You already did," Joe explained quietly. "You showed me you trust me, let me show you what you mean to me as best I know how. That means everything to me, Nicky. Everything." Nick sighed, and Joe chuckled. "Tomorrow?" Nick's eyes seemed to light up a little, even through his haziness, and nodded.  
  
When their last kiss, for the night, came to an end, Joe let Nick move to the side, and he laid on his back beside his brother, his best friend. Nick couldn't let it go completely though, as he laced their fingers together between them before allowing himself to fall asleep. Joe waited, waited until he heard a light snore, smiled, and allowed himself to fall asleep too.


End file.
